


Shared Blood

by foreverdistracted



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdistracted/pseuds/foreverdistracted
Summary: The taste of Remy's blood sparks a conversation between Laura and Logan.





	

The Cajun was brought in among the wounded, bloodied and battered, but Logan had seen him survive worse. Laura hadn't yet. He could smell her worry while she hauled the limp man past the doors. 

More capable hands took the two injured students he was carrying, and he spent the next few minutes yelling for everyone to calm the fuck down and making sure those who needed to pass through could. The panic was due mostly to how close the attack was to the school and how most of the adults were off on a mission, he knew, but the noise still set his teeth on edge. None of the wounds he'd seen were fatal, and folks flapping their mouths and running around like headless chickens didn't help any.

After most of the people in need of medical attention had been placed on gurneys or carried off to the lab, he noticed it again—or the absence of it, that worried note to Laura's scent, gone now, and replaced with...what? It smelled familiar, but he had trouble cataloguing it. Tracing the scent, he saw her barely moving form, hand frozen in front of her mouth, blood still dripping, a smudge of it on her lips. Her pupils were heavily dilated. 

Ah.

She'd brought her hand closer again—perhaps to smell, perhaps to take another taste—when she noticed Logan looking at her and jolted like a pup caught doing something forbidden.

Logan chuckled at her mortified expression and slapped her on the back. He followed the others to help with the wounded.

\---

Laura joined him again later that day, while he was enjoying an afternoon smoke on the roof. She leaned on the low wall with her arms crossed, the pose contemplative rather than defensive. Logan appreciated the fair amount of distance between them.

They stood in silence halfway through the cigar. When she spoke, she sounded uncertain. "Remy..."

Logan waited. When nothing else was forthcoming, he prompted, "What about him?"

"He..." And there it was again, eyes dilating, breath deepening. It lasted barely a second, but it was long enough for him to notice. "He smells—"

"Heh." A lazy smirk curved a corner of Logan's lips. "Yeah."

"He tastes..."

"Yeah."

Laura breathed out a slow, annoyed sigh. "I got this from you, didn't I?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Might have."

"Fuck." She combed a hand through her hair, the gesture impatient. "I _really_ don't want to think of him that way."

"Cajun's a walking bucket of pheromones. No one'd blame you if you did."

"How did you avoid it?"

He threw her a look and raised an eyebrow.

"...You _did_ , right?"

"No reason why I should."

"Oh...ew." When Logan's gaze flattened, she immediately followed, "I just meant...you're _both_ like fathers to me—"

Logan chuckled. "Don't know what to tell you. Parents bang, darlin'."

He answered her annoyed look with a nasty, unrepentant grin. 

A few breaths later, Laura's expression smoothed into worry, something in her voice sounding mildly distracted. "I can't get his taste out of my head."

Her tongue glided slowly across her front teeth, lingering on an incisor. Logan had to stop himself from mirroring the movement. The conversation had brought Remy's scent, his taste, yes, his breath, the feel of his skin to the forefront of his mind, and this moment with Laura was odd enough without him adding to it. "Big city, plenty of places to blow off some steam." He shrugged. "Or don't. And just go see him when he's recovered."

That look of frustration from earlier was back on her face. "I feel like you should be talking me out of that last one."

"You're both adults. Presumably. Cajun's debatable." Laura laughed, the sound easing something heavy in his mind. He tapped his cigar over the edge of the wall and watched the ashes fall. "Ain't never been the controlling type, darlin'. Your choice, his choice. Go with whatever you'll least regret."

"Shit." Logan endured the tense silence, letting her work it out herself. The sun was a tiny sliver in the horizon when she pushed back against the wall, one hand rubbing across her face. "I'm...gonna be out for a bit."

He smirked. "Have fun."

Laura's parting gesture of a raised claw made Logan laugh low in his throat.

End.


End file.
